


Thoughts of a King [Podfic]

by tinypinkmouse_podfics (tinypinkmouse)



Category: Watchmen (2009)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Dark, Epistolary, Explicit Language, Gen, Obsession, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, ne Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 09:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24349060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypinkmouse/pseuds/tinypinkmouse_podfics
Summary: Ozymandias records his thoughts for the futurePodfic of the story by ChokolatteJedi.
Kudos: 1
Collections: Pioneer Podfic, VoiceTeam 2020: Peas in a Pod, Voiceteam 2020





	Thoughts of a King [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Thoughts of a King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/155236) by [ChokolatteJedi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi). 



## Thoughts of a King

**Download link** | **Stream** | **Length** | **Size**  
---|---|---|---  
[[mp3 - right click and save as]](https://tinypinkmouse.parakaproductions.com/podfics/thoughts%20of%20a%20king.mp3)  
  
|  | 5:53  
  
| 2.69MB


End file.
